Flower of Naraku
by VodkandCoke
Summary: A certain Jashinist reflects on the mental state of his fellow Akatsuki members. All the while, realizing that among the bad weeds in the Akatsuki there is still one little flower that has some life in him.


Tobi doesn't belong here

**Title: **Flower of Naraku

**Series: **Naruto

**Type: **Drabble

**Rating: **Teen (For Hidan's lovely vocabulary)

**Summary: **A certain Jashinist reflects on the mental state of his fellow Akatsuki members, all the while realizing that among the bad weeds in the Akatsuki there is still one little flower that has some life in him.

Tobi doesn't belong here.

He's too fucking clueless. Out of all of us here in this psychopathic organization that we call family we're he's the least insane of us all. But hey, it's not really our fault we were all just victims of circumstance; planted in the soils of hell by Jashin himself, to grow into demons. Not in a literal sense. So either you were born crazy or during some period in your life you turned crazy, and ended up mixing with the weeds of the world.

Take Deidara for example. The guy loves to blow shit up and claims it to be "art". Yeah, right. If creating a bloody massacre is a form of art, then I should be on display at some famous museum or some shit. Deidara was born that way. Born with a need to kill just like the rest of us; he just places a fancy title on it.

Our next resident artist: Sasori. Even though the fucker is dead, whatever, he was supposed to live forever. That sure worked out well. He fucking gutted and drained the blood of his victims out and turned them into weapons. Eternal art my ass. He's another bad seed thrust into hellish ground.

Let's not forget Kisame. On the outside he seems polite and generally harmless. But like a shark, the slightest smell of blood will have him stealing some poor fucks chakra and skinning them alive with that Samehada of his. He does it because he likes it. Don't let him make you think otherwise.

Next on the fucked up family tree known as the Akatsuki: Kakuzu. This guy has been around forever. He knows it's a dog eat dog world out there—or in this case: Ninja kill ninja. He doesn't kill because he enjoys it like most of us. He does it for the cash. As much as I despise the fuck, I have to admit his obsession with money isn't completely unfounded. In this shit-hole known as Earth that's forever changing and inconsistent, one of the few things that never changes is cash. The fact that its worth remains in high regard is enough of a reason for him to keep on going in life without finally getting exasperated and shooting all five hearts of his to oblivion.

Let's see, who else am I missing? Oh yeah, Zetsu, the Akatsuki garbage disposal. He is a schizophrenic cannibal that looks like a black and white Venus fly trap. On the subject of bad seeds this guy is as literal as I can get without talking about a real plant. Again, if you're in the Akatsuki, you were either born fucked up or something happened in your miserable life to turn you into a fucking lunatic. Zetsu falls into the category of born that way. It's weird as shit. Half of him is good (white side, how typical) and his black side is usually the one to convince him that eating a dead body is ok (Racist. Yeah, let's blame the black guy for everything that goes wrong; real fucking nice, Jashin-sama.)

I guess I'm almost done—oh wait, let's not forget pretty boy Uchiha. Seriously, Deidara looks like a chick (and sometimes acts like one) but Itachi takes the cake for showing off his feminine side. The fucker flips his hair for Jashin's sake! Anyhow, Itachi isn't evil so much as…insane. Seriously, the guy killed off his entire clan, and for what, because some old bastards told him to, and to protect that moronic brother of his? Bullshit. The whole noble crap about him killing off his clan because of an order is a sugar coated way of saying: "Hey, he slaughtered a whole bunch of people without a second thought." "Yeah, but they were going to start a war!" "So? Everyone starts war: the point is he feels no guilt." Not that I'm one to talk, but at least when I kill people I don't' sugar coat that shit. I'm damn proud.

As for Pein and that blue haired bitch of his, Konan, well he's a mental case with a god complex, and she's a bimbo for fueling the fire. Every non-heathen knows the only true god is Jashin-sama. Say anything against that and I'll gut you like a pig.

Then, well then there's me. I like killing. I'm not going to lie like everyone fucking else. I love the look on my victims face after I toy with them, the look that screams they're about to die and never come back. You know why I like it so much? Because the last minutes of a persons life is when they're true colors appear. You could be the poor fucks best friend for years, but you will never know them better than I did those last few minutes that they fought for life. Seriously, it's pathetic. Everyone pretends to be the good guy—the hero! Hah. Everyone thinks that they're so fucking decent until they're willing to sacrifice anyone and anything just so that they can live a few more days. It pisses me off. So, either you're like us, or like them, but the kid--the reason for this pointless ramble of mine--is different.

Tobi.

Fucking swirl-faced idiot. He doesn't belong here. He is too goddamn innocent! Wait—no, that's wrong. He's not innocent at all; in fact I'm sure the kid has seen just as much bloodshed and carnage as the rest of us. The only difference is that he still has a shred of sanity. It's not much, but compared to the none-existent sanity the rest of us posses, it a large leap ahead. Damn, every time I think of that kid I can't stop thinking about that song. What was is it again?"

Oh yeah, Flower of Naraku.

_Escape, escape,_

_from this sorrowful fate._

_You are not a flower of Naraku._

_In that kind of place_

_Don't bloom there, don't bloom there_

_Don't let them ensnare you._

I can't stress enough how much he's not like the rest of us. He wasn't born a killer, or a demon, or whatever you want to call us. He's just…Tobi. That retarded seed that got blown away from the normal ones and thrown into the weeds (AKA the Akatsuki).

The sad part is, like the song it's too late for him. He can't escape, and even if he could I don't think he'd want to. He's like a house plant. Without someone to water him everyday he'll wither and die.

It's kind of…sad, really. I mean, if you look at the world like a giant garden (So this is what it's like visiting Zetsu's head) then you could say that every human here is a fucking flower or a weed. You're either born on the good side with a few dead petals on you, but enough to be considered normal. Or you're a straight up weed with no life in you left. The only way you keep on living is to suck the life water of the others.

And then there are the weird hybrid plants that you don't want to keep but it's too much of a hassle to pull them out of the ground. This is where Tobi falls in. Here's neither here nor there. Just some confused kid—plant. I forgot where I'm going with this—with no place to go.

Well, I guess that's it. It's not like I can do anything about it. Tobi is too far entangled to ever get out. In the end no matter where you're born you're screwed in the end. That's life. Nothing can remain innocent for long. Not a plant, not a kid, hell not even Tobi.

_Shards of time fly by without a sound._


End file.
